Mac Attack
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: When mac's not sleeping at work she's avoiding her dangerous boyfriend at home. When things get tough she won't talk to anyone, will her friends be able to save her from not only an abusive boyfriend but from herself?
1. The Attack

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

Mac Attack

"MAC!" "Sir!" Mac was startled awake by the admiral standing in her doorway. "Hopefully you were just thinking?" The admiral had a smirk on his face as her saw how embarrassed she looked. "Sorry sir," "Its ok," "How long was I out?" Mac asked knowing full well AJ knew she had been asleep and for how long. "Bout, 2 hours," "Sir!" "Yes," "Why didn't you wake me?" "You needed sleep." The Admiral knew that Mac couldn't sleep at home and wished she would let him in as she started typing with tired eyes. "Yes Sir. I need to get back to work," "Yeah Mac go ahead."

The Admiral left Mac alone in her office and she mentally scolded herself for her slip. "Damn it Ted now you effect my work." As Mac finished her work she sat staring at the door wishing she never had to leave but knew she did. Mac stood and walked out headed home toward Ted to finish what they started days ago.

Mac walked through the door and was met with a scream, "Where the hell have you been!" "Work Ted." "The hell you have!" Ted pushed her against the wall and punched into her stomach. "Ted please just calm down I really need sleep," "I'll give you sleep!"

Ted drug her into the bedroom kicking and screaming, "NO!" "Not a word!" Ted smiled, "Unless under a direct ordered." Ted dragged Mac into her room and started to rip her clothes off, "Ted, don't do this, please."

Afterwords Mac felt ashamed and degraded just like she did every night he'd raped her and turned to take a shower when he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Ted snarled at her, "To take a shower." Ted grabbed Mac and threw her into the wall. "The hell you are." "Ted please," "No." "Ted get outta my way!" Ted grabbed Mac and started to punch her stomach and she fell unconscious.

Mac couldn't move she had fought with Ted and then had been the object of the worst violence she had ever seen. Mac didn't even know if she wanted to move or just die on the bed she laid upon. "Mac get to work and get me my coffee," Mac didn't answer. "NOW!" Ted's booming voice made her forget her pain and get up.

Ted was a seven foot 380 lb, lean ex-marine she had meet a month ago. He had no fat whatsoever on his tanned skin and could bench his own weight with ease. He was raised in a gym and would always be fit, catching Mac at a disadvantage. Mac was quite able to hold her own with anyone she went against in the past, but with Ted it was no where near a fair fight he out weighed her by 260 lbs and could have thrown her muscled 120 lb form about twelve feet with a tug at her wrist.

As Mac reached the kitchen she was in so much pain that her torso was numb and still throbbing, "MY DAMN COFFEE," "I'm coming!" Mac realized her mistake instantly and wished she could just melt away before he reached the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Ted walked to her quickly and brought his hand up to hit her in the face, "Ted!" Ted took a second thought and drove his fist into her gut before flipping her onto the counter behind her with her arms behind her back. Mac couldn't bring any air into her lungs for what felt like an hour as he pinned her to the counter. Mac knew what was coming so she let the new pain in her stomach to join the old and feeling the combined total pain she closed her eyes to keep the tears in.

"Tell me this is what you want, what you like," Ted grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. "Tell me," "This is what I like,I want this," "Tell me you're a worthless hor," "No," Mac didn't want to say that but he pressed down on the knife and split her flesh. "I'm a worthless hor!"

Mac shouted and held her tears in. "Tell me you are worthless," Ted knew what he was doing as well as Mac did he had interrogated witnesses and this was the trick. Even though Mac knew that in order to control you had to break, she still felt as if she was worthless as she told him she was.

"I'm worthless," "Good girl." Ted then raped her hard enough she thought he was using the knife. Ted raped her until she screamed for him and then he started to beat her.

Mac got up off the floor, where Ted had left her barely able to breath, as he warned her to be headed to work in the next two minutes or don't leave at all and they'd have some fun. Mac grabbed her makeup and uniform and was at the door in less than a minute. "Have a good day I'll see you tonight." Ted went to kiss her and even though Mac knew not to she felt her palm slam against his cheek.

In less than a minute Mac had ruined her saving grace. He had made her a deal in the beginning of the fighting that as long as she never touched his face hers would remain untouched, Mac had just broken the deal and could only imagine the questions she would get before he grabbed her and made her call into work sick. "Ted I'm sorry please don't." Mac pleaded with him before he struck the side of her cheek. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tear up that pretty face of yours and from now on I can, thanks." those were the last words he said to her before she passed out and hoped they wouldn't be the last she ever heard.

Cliffy lol me and my cliffy's lol. You know the drill reviews people!


	2. The Aftermath and More

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

Mac Attack

Mac awoke trying to catch her breath. "Ted, what, did, oh god." Mac was trying to unsuccessfully pull a knife from her deprived lungs. "You bastard!" "Shove it." Mac stood shakily as Ted grabbed her neck, and slung her into the wall.

"Ted go I'm through!" "Yeah, ha, make me!" Ted stepped into her and she shoved him away. Mac had a huge black eye and a cracked jaw, which were accented by multiple bruises over her body. Mac headed for the door and was stopped short by a searing pain in her shoulder as she heard the gun go off. Mac tumbled to the floor as Ted stood over her. "You don't want to fuck with me, you understand?" Ted grabbed her face and shoved the gun to her temple with his last words hanging in the air. "Yes," Mac was broken tonight, she had enough rage to blow up half the state but no energy to do it with, and stumbled into the hallway from her apartment. Mac made it to the elevator before she started to get dizzy and Ted caught up. "Where are you going?"

Ted pulled her back into the apartment and started his torture "Say you're pathetic." Ted's voice boomed and Mac knew to listen and prayed someone would come help her. "I'm pathetic," "Worthless!" "I'm worthless,"

Ted did this for what seemed like an hour and Mac was in full out tears. "Please Ted stop," "A BITCH!" "I'm a bitch," "Now," Mac thought it was through and took in a breath.

"Tell me that this is all your fault, over and over," Mac did as she was told until she saw her chance and bolted for the door and into the hallway. When Ted caught her.

Ted tried to drag her toward the door but Mac made it into the construction stairwell when he lost his grip. "Mac!" Mac looked down and instantly remembered that the stairs skipped two floors that the bigger apartments were on. "Shit that sucks doesn't it you get away to be trapped again your pathetic." Ted rushed her and she went over the railing with a scream.

AJ had called Mac to check up on her after today and knew something was horribly wrong when she didn't answer her phone. AJ was getting into the elevator and pressing her floor number when he heard an ear numbing scream. "Mac," AJ knew that scream and willed the elevator to go faster.

As AJ got into the stairwell Mac was clinging to the bottom of the railing dangling 2 stories above the rest of the stairs. AJ also saw Ted trying to pry her hands from it and was succeeding as she now clung to it with one hand.

AJ grabbed him and threw him into the wall knocking him unconscious. "Mac!"

good a cliffy...

-I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome!-


	3. Where's Harm

Disclamier- Please don't sue me i own nothing more than this pittiful computer...soo sad...lol

A/N- Also lots have wondered where harm is so this chapter explains that, like i said you ask and i do...ps if any of you have an idea of a story you want written send it to me and i'll do my best to write it for you, but i don't do alot of mushy stories unless its a really good idea so there...lol

Mac Attack

"Mac!" "Pull me up, pull me up!" AJ pulled Mac into a hug as soon as she was away from the railing. "Mac are you ok?" AJ's breathing was calming her down as she clung to him with her good arm. "Yeah just a lot of painful bruises, a stab wound, and a gun wound. No problem."

"Mac come on," "I won't go to the cops I won't!" "Mac I'm not taking you to the cops I'm taking you to the hospital." "Fine." AJ led Mac to his car and spent the rest of the night in the hospital.

AJ had driven Mac home at her demand and was walking her to the door when he started in on her. "Mac you don't need to stay with him you need to leave him." "Sir," "No I mean come on I could barely take the guy how do you expect to live for more than a month like this?" "Sir I tried to leave him and he threw me over the railing of a stairwell I don't think that worked."

"Mac," "No I can take care of myself it shouldn't be a burden to you people." "Us people?" "Just never mind." AJ took her by the arm and spun her toward him. "What did you mean?" "I meant you people at work I know I'm just an annoyance because if I am to one person I am to everyone else." Mac was crying now and AJ just looked on with wonder.

"Mac no one thinks you're an annoyance." "Yes, they do." "Who does?" "Harm." "Why would you think that?" AJ was shocked he knew that Harm would never have said that to her.

"Because his girlfriend, little miss special, told me that he thinks I'm a nice friend but an annoyance to speak with about my life. So I give the fuck up." "Mac he doesn't think that." "That's why he left on his little trip with out telling me even when we had a court case the next day? Or why anytime I called he was always busy and couldn't talk?

Well I'm done with that, I called to tell him about it and I got the famous 'I can't talk now' cold shoulder. So I give up, he's on vacation, with miss prissy, and I'm here getting my teeth knocked out by some big tub of lard!

Also I did try to tell someone, I called Harm and again he never answered so whatever. Now let me go and leave me alone I have to cook before he gets home."

AJ watched his best lawyer walk defeated back into a house full of heartbreak and horror with nothing but a stunned look on his face. As the door slammed he realized that the worst thing that could of happened did, Mac gave up and he knew that could get her killed.

AJ left ready to give Harm's girl a nice lecture about not telling him his friends called, but assumed when Harm found out it would be ex-girl.

A/N

Ok i start school soon so i will not be posting as much so, I will be writing the rest of all of my stories but it may be september or november before you see them so stick with me guys i'm trying...


	4. Out of Harm's Way

Disclamier- Please don't sue me i own nothing more than this pittiful computer...soo sad...lol

A/N- Also lots have wondered where harm is so this chapter furtherexplains that,and why he wouldn't call or talk to her, like i said you ask and i do...ps if any of you have an idea of a story you want written send it to me and i'll do my best to write it for you, but i don't do alot of mushy stories unless its a really good idea so there...lol

A/N-

"From: Alex ()  
So if I asked you to stop writing Jag stories since you have absolutely no idea about the characters or their voices, would you stop? I don't even know how to critique this it was so bad. Just a few things - Harm would never threaten to slit a girl's throat. Mac would never allow herself to be beaten - plus she couldn't talk with a broken jaw. I could go on and on and on and on but I'll spare myself you and you the misery. I can only hope that you are a young teenager who knows no better. If you are an adult, that's scary."

Yes I am 15 and though I write like I don't have a clue I have seen every episode of JAG so no I write like this on purpose to be out of the ordinary because thats how my twisted little mind works and people if you read these stories and dislike them give me reviews like this but that doesn't mean i appreciate being called an idiot or stupid because i can promise my IQ IS better than most of yours it being 135 and i can also find about 50 more storis like this on this site. To my loving fans thanks for readin my twisted stuff and despite these replys I WILL NOT STOP unless i anm shown real errors in my ways... Love Ya All even the rude...lol. And ps dudes in case ya didn't know they're NOT real people and this is NOT a real show.

Mac Attack

"Harm, honey, can we go take a nap?" "Sure." Dana raked her hand across his chest and pulled on his shirt leading him up the stairs to their hotel room.

As they walked through the door the phone rang and Dana went after it as Harm went to lie down. 'Mac would so chew me out right now if she knew what I was doing, god Harm stop thinking about her you're setting yourself up to crash and burn I mean she hasn't even called you.'

Dana walked into the room and laughed. "What?" "Telemarketer." "Are you serious!" "Yes, what are you thinking about?" "Truthfully?" "Yes, no, is it Mac again?" Dana sat in a chair with a huff at her own statement. "Yes I just keep thinking how she would be so jealous of me." "Honey none of your friends have even tried to call you-" Dana was interrupted by a ringing and Harm went for the phone. "Harm, leave it-"

"Hello?" "I knew you were there." "AJ?" "Yes I just fucking called here and your girlfriend told me you were outside." "Really, I'm sorry we were just about to take a load off so maybe she thought I wouldn't want to talk." "Well I hope you think that after I tell you what else I know." "Say what?" AJ spent the next hour detailing all he knew about Dana intercepting his calls and Mac's predicament and Harm was furious as he hung up.

"You, I can't believe, I should, GOD GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND DON'T EVER, EVERRR COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Harm was across the room but Dana could feel the air brushing her face from his scream. "Fine, I'll call you when I feel you've calmed down." Harm walked right into Dana's face, "If you ever come near me again I will personally slit your throat and that's a promise." Harm couldn't believe he just said that but he was so upset he didn't care.

Dana walked from their hotel room and Harm followed as soon as he got his stuff ready, he had to get back to Mac, fast.


End file.
